


Prompts: Nieve

by Taboop



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:53:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5579194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taboop/pseuds/Taboop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Posting up prompts that are not drabbles here, focusing on Nieve once more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wish Denied

"Don't eat that" Nieve made a face as her companion picks up a dumpling from a table, near the legs of the attached bench a bandit lay in a pool of blood, having been interrupted just before he could take a bite. In the dimly lit room around them, more bodies could be seen in similar conditions and positions. It had been a long night, to say the least.  
"What happens if I do? Does the world explode?" Rumarin studied the baked good briefly as though it may suddenly detonate. "How ironic would that be? Saved from Alduin only to be destroyed by an oblivious and hungry elf" Turning around to face her, he offered up his palms with a shrug "I mean, what's the worst that can happen? None of the blood got on it- Wait, do you think one of the bandits licked it?"  
The pale bosmer's expression broke into a light smirk "I wouldn't be surprised, there tends to be a lot of infighting among bandits, someone probably did to get back at someone else" Shaking her head, Nieve sighed "We should just check the bodies for valuables then leave before their friends show up"  
Shifting the dumpling between his hands, there was still the feeling of indecision in the air. He didn't even know what the filling was, did he? What if it was something disgusting, like skeever liver or whatever else it was bandits ate. Looking back up at Nieve, Rumarin opened his mouth to reply only to have a dark mass descend upon his hand holding the treat.  
"No Garm! Damn it, you undergrown troll" Falling back onto the bench, he snatched his hand away from the snapping dog's jaws. "Nieve control your gluttonous hound!"  
"Hmm, wish I could. But I don't own Garm, he's his own man and can make his own choices" Patting the other elf on the shoulder, she suppressed a laugh. "And yours as well, looks like he wanted the food more than you did"


	2. Arguments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a continuation of Wish Denied

The sound of yelling was what woke her up at some unholy hour, a mixture of hollering and animated barking. Not seconds after Nieve got the blur from her eyes the sound of something shattering echoed through her home and she flinched. Throwing her blanket off, she considered bringing a weapon with her, but she knew those voices...they were at it again, fighting over something. Again she briefly considered bringing a weapon, for a different reason.  
At the other end of the house there was chaos, bits of a pot that had broken lay scattered across the floor and several chairs were overturned. In the middle of the carnage lay a half eaten sandwich, the top piece of bread missing and plastered against the wall at the opposite side of the room with a gore trail of sauce bleeding down the surface. All was chaos, there was no peace and the illusion had shattered. Had there ever really been any to begin with?

"LET ME GO OR I SWEAR TO WHATEVER GODS YOU BELIEVE IN I'L-FUCK THAT HURT" The dark, shaggy form of Garm could be seen dragging his screeching, yellow accomplice by the back of his hair across the floorboards. Despite the vicious sounds coming from the canid beast, his tail wagged lazily as he continued to string along his helpless prey. "IT WASN'T EVEN YOURS YOU MANGY WASTE OF SPACE!" Twisting as best he could with his head caught in place by the dog, Rumarin attempted to push the black canine's head away from his, only succeeding in pushing his own head back as well at an uncomfortable angle.   
"What is going on in here..." Both mer and beast immediately dropped each other to stare at the eerily still form of the pale bosmer standing there. Her grey eyes were narrowed at the both of them, her white hair was still messy from her interrupted rest and she did not look happy, more like some vengeful snow goddess who had come to smite them both. "You have ten seconds to explain"

"Your hellhound is a monster and assaulted me and my meal?"  
"It's..." She squinted at the curtained window, the night was still black from what she could see. "Very late...you had dinner..you both did"  
"I'm still a growing boy, you know us elves age slower...that's how it works right?"

Several quiet, tense and resigned minutes later. A dog and an elf sat outside of the house, looking at each other with glares. Another quiet, resigned and tense minute and the door opened again. Nieve sighed, rubbing her eyes. "I can't leave you two out here all night, just..go back to bed, just...no more midnight snacks"


End file.
